


Indirect Proposal

by x5105



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Cliffhanger, Fluff, M/M, aomine appreciating kagami innerly, aomine doesn't want to say it out loud, but something slips, somehow aomine is pyuaa here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 01:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3918115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x5105/pseuds/x5105
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Kuroko puts blue hair dye into Kagami’s shampoo (the same shade as Aomine’s hair) as a prank and the two aces have to meet for a one-on-one the next day.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indirect Proposal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aokaroiz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aokaroiz/gifts).



> I made it on time! I change the prompt a bit, I hope it is ok and I hope you enjoy it, Aokaroiz!

“After vocabulary, it is text structure,” Kagami casted a look to his friend, Kuroko, after constant murmuring to himself what they will do later. Kagami has asked him for help; final exam is nearing and he can’t fail on this subject, again. Nonetheless, the enthusiasm coming from Kuroko was strange. He couldn’t help but shudders.

“What are you getting excited to?,” his question earned a flat stare, without showing much expression as usual. But, those wasn’t  _expressionless_  as thought. “I simply have a lot of fun teaching Kagami-kun.”

Somehow, he remembered the last time he had asked for help. Kuroko had teached him thoroughly and he was entirely grateful for that. (Kuroko is a good teacher that himself catch up and understand. At the end, actually passed the exam with a good score). But, Kuroko had teached him, not only the material that is asked, but outside the material.

 _Thoroughly_ , he emphasis that word.

“Just.. Just the material, ok?”

  
  


———-

  
  
Kagami had buried his face on notebook for a few minutes right now. He felt headache rushing through, it really felt like something overheated and exploded. Japanese was harder than he expected. He haven’t gone through half of the Kanji list, it feels like they are endless.

He groaned in despair.

Maybe, he should just use Midorima’s pencil. That pencil have save his butt on the final exam, so this time it is alright, right? .. No. The thought that _it is Midorima’s pencil, Midorima’s, he was save because of Midorima, _torture him, he refused to owe the others again.

A soft thud on table had bringing him back from inner dialogue. Kuroko was tidying up notebooks and put it aside them. His lips curved into a small smile, even though Kagami might not be seeing it. “Good work, we’ll be taking a short break.”

Kagami’s face move to side, peaking an eyes from where he was. “You know, I have a new respect toward you, being able to memorize and understand all of this,” he said, not bothering to hide the jealousy tone on the last few words.

“Kagami-kun is doing good yourself. Just a little bit more and you’ll be done,” The person who tutored him replied, though, it didn’t stop his smile to widen a bit.  ~~Finding his light adorable when saying those line.~~

“Osh,” He replied toward encouragement, along with a grin. Pushing his weight off the floor, he make way toward the kitchen, finding this opportunity to stuff his stomach (all the thinking make him hungry). “I’ll bring out light snack.”

Kuroko nodded, also taking this opportunity to finish his business, “May I use your toilet?”, Kagami answered with a ‘sure’.

 

———-

 

 

“Just review these five Kanji and you’ll be done,” was Kuroko’s word before he excused himself to catch the last train.

Kagami immediately throw himself to bed, too tired to do anything else. He sometimes wonder whether school, or teacher? Is an energy sucker. Like vampire which need blood. They need energy. And they suck energy by giving students homework and exam. That is kind of absurd. But it may be true. With those thought lingering on his mind, he fell asleep.

 

———-

 

 

His sleep was disturbed by his consistently ringing phone. Finally, feeling annoyed after which feel like hundred of time being called (in which it was only the third time. Hey, he doesn’t have patience early morning). Kagami decided to pick it up. “What?,” he answered, in quite grumpy tone.

“Did you finally turn into an ogre?,” the person on the other line said while stifling into laughter. He was already familiar with that voice. “Fuck off. I’m hanging up,” Seriously, does Aomine doesn’t have anything better to do aside from bothering him? Kagami had about to end the call but a rushed, almost wheezily, “Wait” stopped him. The caller coughed, still cackling over his succeed scheme, “Let’s play basket. Half an hour from now, usual court.”

A play. Kagami glanced at his clock, 9:36. At least, Aomine had call him for something good. (He have been itching to play a full match, one that is close, one that will make him breathless and pushes his limit) (But pilling homework and exam these past few days have been keeping him away). “Alright. See you then.” “Don’t make me wait too long,” he could image Aomine grinning from his tone before the call hung up.

(Kagami stares at screen, disbelieve and slight pissed, not able to say, “You’re the one who is always late.”)

Tearing himself from the comfortable bed, his feet bought himself to bathroom, where he operated out of habit; brushing teeth, showering. He was still sleepy, as well feeling slight cranky from yesterday’s lesson. He wanted nothing but to laze all day. But the invitation. The thought of being able to play basket, a close match with Aomine. It was enough to motivated him to keep going.

 

———-

 

 

Finishing up shower and drying himself. He aimlessly looked nowhere, with thought still floating in the air, but his attention was bought to the mirror. Something weird. Something that absolutely out of normal. 

His hair is blue.

His hair is freaking blue.

Kagami stares at his own reflection, eyes opened wider than usual; disbelieved. He touched his hair, pinched himself to make sure he wasn’t dreaming.

_It is blue._

He rushed to shower rack and checked his shampoo. He didn’t recall buying a blue hair-dye! Only then he saw a noted, warped in plastic beside where his shampoo was. A note with familiar handwriting.

**“You have been pranked”**

…

Kagami hurried to bedroom and grabbed his mobile phone.

He scrolled through contact list and tap called on “Kuroko Tetsuya”.

The line connected for few time before it ended with “The person you’re calling is currently busy. Please try again.”

He knew Kuroko was there, but refused to pick up his call.

He sent a message instead.

— YOU BASTARD

— KUROKO IT IS U

— I KNOW U AR THERE

— HOW CAN U

— MY HAIR IS FEAKIN BLE

— FCK I DON’T EVEN KNOW IF THS IS PERMANENR

Surprisingly, Kuroko responded quite fast

— Please type correctly, Kagami-kun

— It will last for few day.

— I hope you enjoy your day :)

Kagami would call Kuroko every minute, if he didn’t realized it is 9.51. A little time before he meet Aomine.

(He was still naked and haven’t dried his hair properly)

(He stumbled while trying to wear his t-shirt and short.)

(Also knock his head in the middle of it.)

 

———-

 

 

A ball got into the ring again. Aomine had been there early (he was surprised himself). And thought of warming up himself. (He will be playing with Kagami, after all. He has to be on top shaped).

He will never say it out loud, at least right now, that he is grateful for Kagami here. That he could call _whenever he want _ to have a close, serious match. To have someone who didn’t back off after losing many times against him, and still have that fierce and determination, ‘I will beat you one day.’

Aomine bought the ball near his face, hiding his lower half, that he was grinning.

(He have founding himself unable to suppress a grin or chuckle whenever he thought of this) (He doesn’t want anyone to find it out)

He heard footsteps heading toward him; knowing who is it, after all, they played many time. Aomine calmed himself (he especially, doesn’t want Kagami to find out that he is grinning because of him), before looking toward the footstep’s source with the usual smirk. “Ready to get your ass beat—,” his words faded away when he noticed; one, Kagami is panting, and two, his hair is blue.

Kagami looked weird without his usual dark hair.

He looked like blueberry.

Wait, maybe grape?

He also looked like wearing a wig

Kagami accidentally shave his hair until bald and wear a wig?

Aomine isn’t quite sure how to describe properly but the next thing he know is; he is bursting into laughter with many thought (especially the last one) and broken sentence, ‘what with that ridiculous blue hair?’

Kagami returned a questioning look; why Aomine was laughing hard, there isn’t anything that is funny. Only then when he caught the ‘blue’ word in the middle of Aomine’s laugher. He understand.

Face redden until the tip of his ear, Kagami rushed near the others and swing his fist. “Stop laughing!,” but Aomine dodged it gracefully. “B-But, you looks so..,” he wasn’t able to finished the sentences as another wave of laughter came again.

Kagami repeated what had failed before, frustrated, embarrassed, while shouting, “Look at your own hair too!” Yet Aomine kept managed to get away, every single time.

But he stopped when a ball was thrown to him. “If you want me to stop, you’ll need to beat me.”, Aomine said along with a while grin and forefinger saying ‘come at me’.

Kagami returned the same grin and accepted the challenge.

 

———-

 

 

It took hours until the end result came; Both of them end up with a tied. Collapsing on the floor, Aomine tried to catches his breath. (Yet, another wave of happiness, that he can do this again, and again. He tries hard to not grin this time). Gaze averted to Kagami, where he wanted say a smart remark (‘Not bad’ ‘You improve a bit since last time, eh’) but the blue.. only laughter than came out from him. He still couldn’t get over Kagami’s hair.

“Stop laughing already,” Kagami bumped a fist on Aomine’s arm without much energy. Too tired from their match.

(But, he think, it isn’t bad. Aomine’s laugh. It was kinda nice. He doesn’t mind hearing it every day).

Wheezing. “So, did you shave your hair and have to wear a wig or something? Pff.” The owner of red, right now, blue hair, stared at Aomine blankly. “Idiot. I was prank by Kuroko,” he answered while wrinkling his nose, thinking what he can do to return Kuroko’s kindness. “Oh, wow. That’s going to last for days,” Kagami noted the familiarity of the situation, “Did Kuroko ever did this to you?”. Aomine nodded in returned, “Yeah. Happened once before final exam. Mine is red,” snorting at those time, he remembered how dreading he was when he need to go to school, “Do you know how many hour of lecture I have to go through?” Both of them laughed.

Few moment after their laughter faded away, Aomine rolled to side, where he was facing Kagami. A question look returned to him, again. But, he simply replied with a wide grin.

“You know, if your last name is ‘Aomine’, you will not get any trouble on school or anywhere.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll leave Kagami and Aomine’s reaction to your imagination!


End file.
